Johnny meets Freddy Kreuger
by DeadlyAlucard
Summary: Johnny the homicidal maniac decides to take a nice walk to get a brainfreezy from the 247 when he comes across the most strage of strangers...


Johnny meets Freddy Kreuger  
  
1:00 a.m., and of course no sleep came to Johnny, he was as always, downstairs in his oh so lovely basement of despair, torturing the hell out of his victims....  
  
"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME SPILL MY BRAIN FREEZY!!!!", Johnny exclaimed as he poured more cockroaches into a chained up man's underwear. "Your type! Always walking around, thinking you are so very COOL, and BETTER! Well you know what fucky fuck head! I SMITE THEE! HEHEHEHEH...oh, it's 1:30 already..boy time does fly!...hmm..better get over to the 24/7 before the clerk gets cranky like last time...that wasn't nice...Sorry Mr. Victim! I'll be back later to rub shampoo in your eyes." With that, Johnny wiped off his hands of blood and headed upstairs. "Where ya goin Johnny?", a voice said from behind him. He narrowed his eyes and turned around. "It's none of your buisness 'F'...but if you must know, I'm going out to get a branfreezy." said Johnny..."Well..." said Mr. F.."Remember to pick up another bunny on your way...nail bunny over here is starting to fester again."...."Hey, I heard that!" said nail bunny."...Johnny sighed.."would you two just shut the fuck up?!!! The pet store is closed anyways at this time...plus I got Mr. Samsa to worry about..that damn roach won't ceise to let me be..grr."..."If you havn't notice.." Inturrupted F..."As I've said before, there is more than one roach in your house, as you've plainly made cirtain by pouring a wad of em in that one guy's pants."...."Yes yes.." said Johnny.."But I know that one..that one that wants...MY BLOOD! AGHH!...eh, anyways..i'm going out. See ya later."...  
  
Johnny walked out his front door, across his loose soil to the walkway. He looked to the sky.."Heh, those stars are out again." he said to himself, as he again started walking. He noticed some blood on the ground. he knelt down to get a closer look..."Hm..this isn't by my doing...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!"..Johnny huffed and puffed, out of anxiety. "Hello there ya skinny little shit!...admiring my work I see!" said a voice in the darkness. Johnny clenched his teeth.."What did you call me?!!!!...MAKING FUN OF ME LIKE ALL THE OTHERS ARE YOU?!!!." Johnny ranted and raved as a man walked up to him, a man that had ripped burnt skin, wore a hat, and a striped shirt. "Hey, wait a minute!" Said Johnny.."You stole my stripe shirt idea! DAMN YOU...didn't I see you on a cereal box commercial?" The man looked at Johnny and laughed a bit.."My names Freddy, boy..and you are in my way...now when people get in my way, I have to do something about it." Freddy grinned and showed Johnny his blades he held that he used to slice and dice his victims with. Johnny raised an eyebrow, and smirked.."Heh, yeah right...one problem Mr. Freddy...I CAN'T DIE! Hahaha....so you're outta luck....and besides, I'm not in your way..YOU'RE IN MINE!!!" Johnny got that crazy look in his eye that he usually did get before a kill...."Now if you would be so kind, get out of my way so that i can go get my brainfreezy?! i am rather tired and not in the mood to deal with your crap...I hate fellow serial killers....they're not nice.." Freddy smiled at Johnny..."Well you are a killer then too? I'm afraid there can only be one for I am Freddy Kruger!..The terror of Elm Str...." Johnny interrupted him..."SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN GET A BRAIN FREEZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!...and please stop stepping on my foot." Johnny pulled out a knife.."DIE CLOWN!!!"...He lunged at Freddy, as he got impailed with Freddy's blades..."Owchies."..said Johnny as he fell to the ground. "That wasn't really nice of you Mr Freddy...and I still want my brain freezy." Freddy laughed, as he started to walk away.."We'll meet again Johnny..don't you worry...hahaha!" Freddy disapeared into the darkness he came from...Johnny got up on his knees.."Well that was an experience." He stood up, bleeding bretty badly, but managed to continue walking to the 24/7...it was in sight and he smiled a great big smile, as he noticed that the light on the brainfreezy machine was still lit...He walked inside the store, went up to the brainfreezy machine, grabbed a cup, and placed it under the spout where his beloved freezy would come out of..."Sorry sir, we're out of cherry" a man said from behind the counter...Johnny froze right there and his eye started to twitch.."What did you say?!" He spun around on his heel to face the man behind the counter.."I said, we're out of cherry, sorry" the man replied. Johnny gripped his hand around the handle of his knife, and with his eye still twitching, he jumped at the man behing the counter. "NO CHERRY BRAIN FREEZY YOU SAY?!! DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!".....  
  
The next morning, the 24/7 counter clerk was found dismembered, with odd body parts stuffed in his mouth...Johnny stayed home twitching for the rest of the day, in his basement, continuing to torture the man who made him spill his brain freezy in the first place....what a world. 


End file.
